What´s life worth living?
by CapricornLady
Summary: It´s about PotC and an famous book.got curious?it´s better than it sounds;) with a Jack romance(i hope so)
1. Default Chapter

What´s life worth living?  
  
-Chapter one-  
  
The bright,yellow moon shined at the silent ocean while Captian Thomas Neptun stood at the helm of the Trident.His thick, untiy black hair blew in the wind as a softe breeze came from east.He didn´t know why, but all this seemed so strange,or better unreal and dangerous,like the peace after a terrible storm.  
  
Terrible.  
  
He knew something terrible must have happened.He could feel it.But he wasn´t the only one,who sensed, that this night was everything but normal.  
  
"Ye feel it too,don´t ye?"  
  
Neptun jerked at the voice of his first mate who had suddenly appeared in the shadows behind him.  
  
"What are ye talking ´bout, Jack?" he asked "and besides ye know that I hate it if you appear behind me out of nowhere."  
  
A smirk placed itself at his face as the man answered " I´m terribly sorry, Captain.And to yer question,ye know very well what I´m talking ´bout.Ye sense it as well as I do.Something has happened and if I´m not terribly wrong, it has to do something with me and yer dear ´friend´. The last word was spoken with clear sarcasm.  
  
"And why do ye think I might sense a bloody thing,Sparrow?"  
  
Jack leaned at the railing and looked at his Captain who stood with is back towards him.He took a sip of the bottle he was holding in his hands before answering.  
  
"Well,at first I can tell by yer bearing,that there´s something bothering ye.Second,ye´re so deep in yer bloody thoughts that ye didn´t even noticed,that I went up to the Helm.  
  
And third,yer acting bitchy." he added with a smirk that reveaed a few gold teeth.  
  
"All right, seems as if I can´t fool ye.I think yer damn right ´bout our friend.We have to keep a sharp eye out.But I think it´s enough if I watch out so you can go below deck and get some shuteye."  
  
"Sure.Ye so lost in yer thoughts that ye wouldn´t even notice if a mermaid lands on the main deck"  
  
"Ye should have more trust in me abilitys,mate.Ah and besides that wasn´t a request that was an order.Did I make meself clear?  
  
"Inescapeble clear,Captian"  
  
Neptun watched as Jack walked past him and then dissapeared below-deck.  
  
After a while, Neptun was lost in his thoughts again,as once again his thoughts were disturbed by a voice fropm a man who stood behind him in the shadows,but this time the person really appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Good evening Thomas."  
  
It has been long ago since he last heard that voice,but he recognised it imediatly.Without turning around Neptun retored:  
  
"Nice to see ye again.It has been a while.But I´m not really suprised to see ye here,I must admit.I guessed that something abnormal has happened and yer sudden appearance proves me right.  
  
So,tell me what happened and how I can help ye with this matter, Albus."  
  
So guys this was my first chapter,I hope you liked it.I really hope I spelled everything right and that I didn´t make too many mistakes.Writing this is actually really tough for me ´cause I´m from Germany and English is not my mother tongue.I´m 15 and started to learn English when I was 11.So I hope I´m´advantaged enough to write this Story in English.  
  
Please tell me if you like it.  
  
and very importand:  
  
I do neither own PotC nor HP and the Caracters from these historys.But I own everything that´s new 


	2. Suprises

Hello guys!I hope you liked the first chapter, because here´s chapter two.  
  
But not to forget:I do neither own PotC nor Hp and the caracters from these histories.But I own everything that´s new.  
  
-Chapter two-  
  
"Direct as always" answered the man called Albus while he made his way out of the shadows to stand next to Neptun at the helm.  
  
"That will never change,mate" Neptun didn´t even bother to look at Albus closely so he didn´t notice the small bunch Albus hold in his hand.  
  
"So,please tell me what has happened tonight."  
  
Dumledore took a deep breath and started to report.  
  
"There was an attac tonight,as you might have sensed.Voldemort and his Death Eaters attakced Godrics Hollow."  
  
Neptuns body tensed at that name.  
  
"Did they attack the Potters as well?" He asked with a trembling voice.  
  
When Albus didn´t answer he knew what that meant.They were dead,the Potters were killed by Voldemort and his supporters.It was terrible.These people meant so much for him and they were simply killed by a mad man who named himself ´Lord Voldemort´.  
  
He wanted revenge.  
  
"I´ll kill him.He´ll pay for that one."Neptun sayed resolute.  
  
"And how do you want to do this" asked Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"I dunno,but I´ll find a way.Do ye think he should get away with it?I mean he killed two adults and an helpless child."  
  
"Well not quite" Replied Albus.  
  
"What do you mean with ´not quite´?"   
  
"I will tell you but first let me go on with my little history.  
  
The Potters had a secret.A big secret wich is connected with a prophecy which was made some time ago.Well this prophecy is about a child with the powers to stop   
  
Lord Voldemort.Volemort knew about this prophecy as well,that´s why he went to Godrics Hollow tonight.He wasn´t after Lily and James,he was after Harry.  
  
But what he didn´t knew was that the Potters did not only have one child,but two."  
  
"Another child?That can´t be true.They would have told me."  
  
"But they didn´t,because they knew,that the prophecy was not made about Harry,but the child who was born merely 7 month ago.  
  
They knew,that Voldemort was after them but as long as they kept their other child as a srcret,they had a small advantege against him."  
  
"Pah,advantage!A great advantage.Ye see where that got them!They were killed by Voldemort,really a grat advantage!"he turned around furiusly to face Dumbledore.Neptun opened his mouth to continue when his gaze were caught by the bunch in Albus arms.  
  
"Is that their son,Harry?"he asked with a trembling voice.His mind was racing.Why did Albus bring that child along?  
  
"Well not quite.It´s his sibling.May This is Kaßie Potter.Are you still wondering what my request is?I think you already guessed it.  
  
I want you to raise her." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it´s me again with the third chapter!read and enjoy!  
  
and the old game I don´t´own PotC and HP........and so on  
  
-Chapter three-  
  
Neptun heard it,but he didn´t belive his ears.  
  
"Ye want me to raise her?Me god and they say I am crazy!You must be compleatly insane."  
  
"Well as far as I can tell, I did not go insane,not yet anyways.I want you to raise her."replied Albus with a slight smile.  
  
"Ye want me to raise her?I mean after all I know she´s pretty important for the wizarding world.So do ye really want her to be raised at such a dangerous place like this?I mean this is after all a pirate ship,mate.I don´t really know if this´s a good place for a 7 month old child.Why don´t ye give her to Vernon and Petunia?I know they´re Muggels and very tory ´case of that whole wizarding thing and all,but I think,that´s a better place for her."  
  
"No,I think,the worst thing we could probably do is to give her to the Dursleys.They´ve got already much to handle with their son and Harry."  
  
"The boy is still alive?"interrupted Neptun.  
  
"Yes he is.Well he has got a nasty scar at his forhead but he´s safe and unharmed."  
  
"Ye can´t imagine how relieved I´m ´bout that.However,I still don´t think it´s god for here to be here.It´s too dangerous."  
  
"You think it is dangerous for her to stay here?"asked Dumbledore,"We have to keep her existence secret as long as she isn´t able to protect herself.The ministry won´t catch all Death Eaters and if they find out who´s the real reason for Voldemorts fall they´d do everything to kill her.Do you still think I am insane because I want you to raise her?"  
  
"No,I think yer right ´bout that."admitted Neptun."But I think it´s not what Lilly and James wanted for her." he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think they wanted ´er to be raised by Sirius,her and Harry´s godfather.Why didn´t ye give the two to him.He´s a very capable wizard,after all."  
  
"That he might be.But he has some other tings to deal with at the moment.Belive me.It´s the best for Kaßie to live here."with that Albus layed the small bundle in Neptusn arms.  
  
As Neptun looked at her the very first time,he was simply amazed.He didn´t know,that a human being could be so beautifull.He was barely able to tear his gaze away from the sleepin girly in his arms.  
  
"I see,that our little Kaßie has already charmed you,my friend"siaid Dumbledore amused."So I guess that you´ll take her?"  
  
"Aye,I´ll do so."said Neptun,tearing his gaze away from Kaßie.  
  
"Thank you very much,Thomas.I wish you good luck until we meet again."  
  
With that,Dumbledore vanished as quick and quiet,as he arrived.  
  
"Ye´re welcome,my dear ol´ friend."mumbled Neptun.  
  
Well I hoped you liked it.I´m´terribly sorry,that I didn´t update sooner I had plenty of work to do.  
  
Please let me know,if you want me to go on! 


End file.
